Juntos por el destino
by VegetaxMilk
Summary: Se imaginan que hubiera pasado si milk hubiera estado cuando raptaron a gohan ¿y si raditz se la llevara al planeta dónde freezer? ¿Y si hubiera conocido a vegeta? :O Fanfiction creación de Paty mi Mi mejor amiga.


Juntos por el destino

**Capítulo 1: Él es Raditz, mi cuñado**

**Bueno esta historia es una que mi amiga hizo con mi ayuda y como no tiene internet me pidió a mí que la subiera. Mi amiga se llama Patricia es fanática de vegeta y viene a mi casa a leer historias :D ,no me pregunten por los capis porque ella los hace no yo, pero tiene mucho tiempo asique creo que abra actualizaciones rápidas.**

… **okey okey no las aburro más y a leer**

Eran las 13:18 PM en la montaña Paoz, Goku iba a ir con su familia donde el maestro Roshi, ya que, no lo había visto desde la boda.

Ahora se encontraba esperando con gohan que su esposa bajara.

-¿!Milk ya estas lista¡?- Grito goku desde el primer piso de la casa.

-Solo un poco más... Ash!-. Se escuchaba a Milk que hablaba con sigo misma arriba.- Goku ven a ayudarme por favor-

El pelinegro subió la escalera dejando a su hijo sentado en el sofá.

-¿Que paso Milk?-

-No... No puedo subir la cremallera de mi vestido.. Creo que he engordado.-. Dijo triste.

-No te pongas triste milk...- puso su mano en el hombro de su esposa.- Tu sigues siendo tan hermosa y delgada como siempre-

-¿Enserio goku?-. Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Claro! Tal vez ese vestido se encogió por el agua-

-Goku...-. Dijo con ternura dándole un beso en los labios.- ¡Sabes iré con otro vestido!-

Milk se sacó esa prenda que no le entraba, quedando solo en ropa interior y buscando otro vestido en su armario.

Goku miraba como su esposa se contoneaba de aquí para allá en ropa interior, sin entender como ella decía que estaba gorda, él se puso detrás de milk, abrasándola por la espalda.

-Sabes me tienes muy abandonado...-. Le susurro en la oreja a Milk.

Ella iba a contestar, pero al voltear su cuello se encontró con los labios del pelinegro, Milk volteó su cuerpo sin dejar de besar a su marido, el, la junto más a su cuerpo haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gemido. En ese instante llega el chiquitín gohan.

-¿Mami ya estas lista?-. Dijo gohan pero al ver la escena se le pusieron sus mejillas coloradas y se tapó los ojitos, le ponía feliz que sus padres se besaran, pero, nunca había muchas demostraciones amorosas de parte de ellos.

Milk por su parte se le puso la cara como tomate al ver que ella estaba en ropa interior y besando a Goku con tanta intensidad, su hijito aún tenía 4 años, no debería ver esas cosas.

-Go-Gohan... E... Yo... Em... Tu padre me ayudaba... A... Ponerme mi vestido-. Dijo nerviosa separándose de Goku.

-Pero si tú te lo sacas...-. Pero el guerrero no pudo terminar ya que la mano de su esposa lo callo.

-Gohan ve a peinar a tu padre se ve como un rebelde-. Dijo inventando algo.

-Si mami-. Dijo gohan tomando a su padre de la mano y tapándose la cara para no ver a milk en ropa interior.

Goku ya estaba "peinado" (ya que estaba igual que siempre) y gohan arreglado, solo faltaba milk.

-Papi, ¿porque tú y mami se dan besos escondidos en la habitación?-. Pregunto inocentemente gohan.

-Pues...-. Goku pensó muy bien su respuesta recordando la que Milk le dijo hace tiempo, cuando él le pregunto lo mismo antes de la boda.- Porque nos amamos mucho y besarse en la habitación es más íntimo y excitante-. *oh oh creo que no debí decir lo último, Milk me regañara...*

-¿excitante, porque?-. Pregunto el pequeño sin entender.

-Es... E... Bueno... Como decirlo...-. Goku no sabía cómo zafarse, pero algo se le ocurrió.- ¡mira tú mama ya viene! Jejeje-

Milk bajaba con un vestido chino morado (con el diseño de los que siempre usaba) , cómodo, era 10 cm sobre la rodilla y iba maquillada con delineador morado y lápiz labial rosado natural con brillo, su cabello estaba con sus dos mechones y su flequillo al frente y atrás estaba suelto hasta la cadera, se veía hermosa.

Goku no paraba de mirarla, quería hacerla suya allí mismo, como cuando eran recién casados y el, la sorprendía en cualquier parte de su casa y ahí mismo lo hacían, pero, las cosas cambian cuando tienes un hijo, ahora esperaban a que gohan se durmiera profundamente y que milk no estuviera cansada por las cosas que hacía en la casa, en esos pocos momentos podían disfrutar íntimamente, El en verdad necesitaba mostrarle su amor a su mujer.

-¿Goku nos vamos?-. Pregunto Milk tomando a gohan sus brazos.

Goku se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de lado, y tapando los ojos del niño, la besó, ella correspondió, luego se separaron por falta de aire.

-Goku... El niño esta aquí...- Dijo Milk, ella amaba y deseaba mucho a su esposo, pero su hijo no debía ver esas cosas a su edad, además ya estaría a solas con Goku en la noche...

-...No puedo esperar a la noche...-. Le Susurro Goku en la oreja, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Después de eso Goku, Milk y gohan subieron a la nube voladora camino a kame hause.

Ahí se encontraban Krillin, Bulma, La vieja tortuga, Oolong y el maestro Rochi.

-¡Goku!-. Dijeron todos al ver al pelinegro en el umbral de la puerta, ya que Milk y gohan estaban afuera.

-Hola ¿Cómo han estado?-. Pregunto con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Goku porque no has ido de visita en 4 años!-. Todos miraron a la furiosa Bulma.

-Es que... E estado con Milk y...- pero antes de terminar Oloong y rochi lo interrumpieron.

-¿¡Milk esta aquí!?-

-E... Si está afuera con...- pero no pudo terminar cuando vio que el viejo y el cerdo se habían ido.-...

-Ven vamos a ver que esos pervertidos no le hagan algo a tu esposa-. Dijo bromeando krillin yendo afuera seguida por el pelinegro.

Al llegar afuera vieron a rochi con la mejilla roja por lo que parecía ser una cachetada de milk.

-... ¡pervertido!-. Termino de decir Milk.

-jajajaja-. Se rieron Goku, Bulma y krillin

-Hola, a pasado mucho...- dijo milk-. Y ¿dónde está Yamcha, Bulma?

-no me hables de ese tonto... Ash..- dijo con fastidio la peli azul-.

-Oye Goku ¿quién es ese niño?-. Pregunto krillin.

-Es gohan...-. Respondió Goku.

-Nuestro hijo gohan-. Termino la frase Milk.

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que todos habían sido testigos de la inocencia e ignorancia de Goku y el saber cómo Milk hizo para "enseñarle" los intrigaba.

-Y qué tal si pasan-. Dijo roshi.

Todos pasaron (menos gohan que se quedó con la tortuga jugando afuera) y Milk pidió el baño así que rochi aprovecho para preguntar lo que nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste para tener un hijo Goku?-

- Pues... Milk tiene mucha paciencia...

**Pensamiento de Goku... (Flash Back)**

**-¿Milk y que se supone que hacemos ahora en la noche?-**

**-Ya te dije Goku, tu solo bésame y abrásame y las cosas pasaran-**

**-pero ya lo he hecho 4 veces y no sé qué hacer después-**

**-Goku por favor as lo por mí-. Dijo Milk al borde de las lágrimas.**

**Goku odiaba verla llorar, así que la abrazo y la beso pero esta no era como las otras beses esta vez fue natural, ésta vez el siguió sus instintos y despojo a su esposa de su ropa dejándola en lencería para luego masajear sus pechos.**

**-Goku deberías sacarte la ropa...- decía entre besos Milk.**

**-¿porque?- pregunto sin entender.**

**-por eso...-. Dijo ella tocando la erección de su marido.**

**-Milk... ¿qué me pasa?- dijo un poco sorprendido, a él nunca le había pasado.**

**-Me deseas-. Contesto Milk y beso apasionadamente a Goku, mientras lo despojaba de su ropa.**

**Ambos se besaban desesperados y Goku acostó a su esposa en la cama mientras entraba de una vez en ella, el movimiento fue brusco causándole dolor a milk.**

**-Aaa! Goku! Se mas gentil!-. Regaño ella, era su primera vez y le dolía mucho.**

**-lo-lo siento milk... Si quieres me detengo...-. Dijo desanimado.**

**-No Goku... Es solo... que es mi primera vez... Y me duele un poco... Pero es natural... Tu sigue-. Dijo ella un poco culpable, odiaba ver la cara de niño regañado en su Goku.**

**-Gracias la verdad se siente muy bien y no me quería detener jejeje- después de decir eso, volvió a envestirla pero no tan fuerte para no dañar a Milk, era ella la que recibía los "ataques".**

**Milk ya no sentía dolor, es más estaba excitada y sentía que estaba llegando a su máximo, al igual que Goku.**

**Pocos segundos después Milk sintió como un líquido tibio la llenaba por dentro.**

**Goku no pudo más y se tumbó en la cama, ambos durmieron muy cómodamente abrazados esa noche.**

**Fin de pensamiento de Goku**

-Goku... Hola!... Tierra llamando a Goku!- decía una peli azul agitando su mano frente a Goku.- has estado mirando al cielo durante 3 minutos, ¿en qué pensabas?-

-Seguro que recordó su noche de bodas jejeje-. Dijo rochi imaginándoselo todo.

-¡Viejo pervertido!-. Le grito Milk.

Todos rieron, pero se acabó la risa cuando escucharon a gohan llorando afuera.

-Gohan!-. Gritaron Goku y Milk saliendo seguidos por los demás.

-¡Deja de llorar mocoso se supone que eres un Sayajin!-. Dijo un hombre con cola de simio llamado Raditz.

-Hey tu estúpido deja a mi hijo!-. Grito Milk acercándose al sujeto abofeteándolo.

-a quien llamas estúpido mujer insolente!?-. dijo Raditz dándole una bofetada a Milk dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Milk, Maldito!-. Grito por fin Goku lanzándose sobre su hermano, pero el mayor lo esquivo y le golpeó el estómago.- Ma-maldito ¿¡porque estás aquí!?¿¡quién eres!?, ¡Contesta!-. decía goku, como podía desde el suelo debido al golpe.

-Soy tu hermano Kakaroto-. dijo el Sayajin causando sorpresa y un gran silencio en todos, menos en gohan que seguía llorando y milk que estaba inconsciente

**Continuara...**

**Hola soy Paty ya saben la que creo el fic .. bueno… le adelanto algo SALDRA VEGETA y… abra LEMOOON nos vemos y quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Koni :D o como ustedes la conocen VegetaxMilk jejeje saludos y gusto en conocerlas..**


End file.
